Lion King 3: Crime and Punishment
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: After the final climatic battle between the armies of Zira and Simba, the Pridelands are once again peaceful. But this peace is not to last, as a new enemy lurks in the shadows. An enemy like none the Pridelands have ever seen, and like one they will never see again...ON HIATUS. NOT ABANDONED BY ANY MEANS.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, and welcome to my story! My last several attempts at writing one have been a complete failure, so hopefully this one will pan out. When all of you are finished reading this chapter, please do not forget to leave a review! Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the very first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"You know what Kopa?"

Kopa gave the young lioness, known as Vitani, a curious look, his growing red man bristling in the light wind moving through the Pridelands, as they always did during the sunset hours.

Then, to the young prince's complete surprise, Vitani began to nuzzle him deeply.

"I love you."

Kopa began to chuckle, thinking that there was a likely possibility that his female friend was only fibbing.

"Yeah right!"

Vitani toyed with the light golden bangs of fur on her head before chuckling as well. "Hey it's true!"

"VITANI!"

The young lioness rolled her sapphire blue eyes, incredibly annoyed at the sound of the voice. "That's my brother. I have got to go. See ya later Kopa!"

Kopa smiled at the retreating young lioness before speaking a last sentence. "Bye Vitani!"

He turned around to see the sun lower under the horizon, but a small blue bird caught the young prince's attention, and he spoke gently to it.

"Shouldn't you be back at your nest by now?"

The bird said nothing, and simply flew away from the young prince. Kopa realized he was standing at the tip of a very familiar gorge, the gorge of Mufasa. That was when Kopa heard a sinister sounding voice make itself known.

"Ah, young Kopa, the time has finally come. The time I have waited so long for."

Kopa turned around slowly and his amber eyes widened when he saw to whom the voice belonged to.

"Zira? What are you talking about?"

Zira's blood red eyes sparkled with sadistic glee as she cackled. "Scar…This is for you my sweet! The spawn of Simba shall die in the same place as his dear old granddaddy!"

Kopa felt tears run down his face, and he backed away from the psychotic lioness, closer and closer to the ever legendary gorge.

"Zira. Zira, please! Don't do this!"

Zira snarled at the young cub in response. "Don't you cower at my, boy. It is not going to change your fate!"

Tears now flooded down Kopa's face as the murderous lioness came closer and closer to him. The young prince ducked his head and closed his eyes, simply waiting for the first strike.

It came.

Zira's claws tore into Kopa's back, ripping blood and flesh out of the young cub's body. Kopa screamed in intense pain as Zira nearly ripped open his leg, and plunged a single claw into his shoulder.

Zira suddenly stopped, and Kopa looked into her eyes while moaning, being in intense pain that he had never felt before. Zira, to his surprise, sighed.

"That was fun, but I am beginning to get bored. Good bye Prince Kopa."

With one last, fearsome strike, Zira clawed the cub across his chest, and Kopa flew over the gorge, landing unconscious on the soft sand below.

Zira gave one last sadistic chuckle, and left the scene, returning to Pride Rock in order to face judgment for her actions against Kopa.

To speak of the devil, the young prince lay unmoving in the sand for three hours, appearing completely dead to anyone or anything that dared to take a peek at the cub's body.

However, one lion knew better to automatically assume that the young cub was dead. The lion, a male with a black mane, golden fur, and bright blue eyes had stumbled upon the cub's body with two henchmen by his side.

"Vasili. I think I see a cub up ahead. Looks dead to me. Should we carry on with our stroll?"

The lion known as Vasili unsheathed a single claw, and scratched at his chin before responding with an accent that we humans would call Russian.

"Vektor, one thing I have learned in my travels is that when you think someone dead, make sure they dead." He then turned to his other henchman. "Roscoe. Inspect body."

Roscoe nodded and walked over to the lifeless form of Kopa. With one paw, he pushed the body to the side, rolling the cub on to his back.

"Boss, I think that he is dead."

Vasili rolled his blue eyes in annoyance at his henchman. "Roscoe, you idiot! That is not how you check body! I'll do it myself!"

The Russian-accented lion walked over to young Kopa, and put an ear to the prince's heart, checking for any sign of a heartbeat. The lion then took a paw, and gently put it to Kopa's throat, checking for any sign of a pulse. Vasili stood up, and shook his head.

"He is covered in blood, and looks like he was just thrown off a cliff, but somehow, for reasons I do not know, he is alive."

Roscoe nodded in understand, but Vektor, who was the more intelligent of the two, widened his eyes in sudden realization.

"That cub is familiar. I am pretty sure that he is Prince Kopa of the Pridelands, the son of Simba!"

Vasili smiled and his eyes gleamed with sadistic glee. "Simba's laws that say that only the old and sick of the herds may be hunted have greatly benefited our business. All come to us for the real meat, and we get…services…in exchange. I owe Simba, whether I like it or not. I shall heal his child, and protect the prince from any danger. But if Simba EVER crosses me, I have excellent blackmail opportunity…"

Roscoe nodded in agreement with Vasili, and Vektor eventually did as well. The "businessman" then motioned to his two henchmen.

"Take the body to our Jungle base. Have him healed, and he will join our business endeavor."

Roscoe gave his boss a puzzled look. "But what if he says no?"

Vasili chuckled sadistically. "I assure you…he will."

Vektor picked up the unconscious prince, and the three lions walked off into the horizon, the moon shining brightly above them as they headed in the direction of the jungle.

**Well, that is all for now! If any of you are confused, do not worry. This is just a prologue to better introduce characters for later on. Time will rapidly advance the next chapter, and the real story will begin….uh oh. I've said too much! Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave me a review! Take care!**

**-G-**


	2. Demons of the Past

**Hello all, and welcome to the second chapter of the story1 I'd like to thank Asaf, Warlord64, as well as my two guests for reviewing the first chapter. I'd really appreciate it if everyone who reads this chapter would kindly leave me a review. Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Kopa awoke to find himself completely surrounded by a large, lush jungle, filled with the greenest grass the young prince had ever seen, and majestic palm trees that served as a magnificent skyline._

_The cub brushed his growing red-brown mane, and tried to stand up, but severe, stinging pain began to course through his small body. Kopa tried to scream, but no voice came out. Then a thick Russian accent made itself known._

"_If me was you, I would not stand up. You need the rest."_

_Kopa looked up to see the lion known as Vasili padding towards him. The cub gave the black-maned lion a puzzled expression._

"_Who are you?"_

_Vasili smiled. "I am Vasili. I save you from evil red-eye lady."_

_Kopa gave the crime lord a gracious expression. "Thank you Vasili. But I really need to get home now!"_

_The lion smiled sadistically. "No you do not. How about we make deal? You help my business, and I no give you to red-eye lady."_

_Kopa sighed in sadness. "I guess I have no choice. But you have to promise me one thing!"_

_Vasili gave the soon to be former prince a look of 'oh really'. "And what is that?"_

"_Please do not harm my friend. Her name is Vitani. I want her left out of whatever business you have here."_

_Vasili grinned, knowing that he had clearly won. "Your wish is command."_

**-TLK-**

From the top of Pride Rock, Vitani watched the gleaming orange sun rise above the horizon, giving its bright light to the Pridelands below. It was the day after tha final, climatic battle that had resulted in the death of Zira, and the reunification of the Pridelands, and Vitani was feeling a combination of emotions, mostly guilt, sorrow, and loss.

"Beautiful morning isn't it?"

Vitani turned around to see the legendary queen of the Pridelands, Nala, walking towards her. The younger lioness sighed in response.

"Yes. I'm sorry about what I said to you during the battle yesterday. About Kiara."

Nala gave a motherly smile in response. "I would not worry about it if I were you. We all make mistakes."

Vitani nodded in agreement, and a single tear slowly trickled out from her eye and gently slid down your face. Nala noticed this and shot Vitani a concerned expression.

"Something on your mind 'Tani?"

Vitani suddenly collapsed on to the ground and burst into tears, releasing the massive amount of repression she had been holding on to for two years, the heartbreak she had of learning that is was her own mother who had murdered her best friend, the sorrow she had felt after the death of her younger brother, and lastly, the guilt of feeling that she was in some way responsible for the death of her mother, all of these emotions having been masked by her tough girl attitude.

Nala put a single paw on Vitani's back, gently attempting to comfort the younger lioness. "It's okay Vitani. It's okay. Just let it out. It's okay to cry."

Vitani stopped her sobbing for several seconds in order to speak to the older lioness, her blue eyes still shining from the tears.

"I miss him so much. I miss him so such. I haven't moved on, I'll never move on!"

Nala sighed in response. "Did you love him Vitani?"

Vitani nodded sadly, tears still coming down her face. "With all my heart."

Nala nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel. I wouldn't completely lose hope though. Remember, we never did find a body. It's almost exactly like what happened to Simba."

Vitani smiled sadly, her mood having brightened slightly. "You're right. We never did find a body. Do you think that he might be out there somewhere?"

Nala nodded her head slowly, her sapphire blue eyes gleaming with the feeling of hope. "I still have faith. I still hope. Simba may have given up on our son, but I have not; I don't think I ever will."

Vitani nodded her head agreement, her muzzle lowering so much that it almost touched the rock. She then turned to look directly into Nala's eyes, tears still forming in her pupils, but the younger lioness had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Nala. This helped me a lot."

Vitani then nuzzled the older lioness, an affection that was immediately returned by the queen.

"You've been more of a mother to me than Zira ever was."

Nala smiled in response. "Thank you Vitani. That means a lot to me. I've always considered you a daughter."

The queen then chuckled darkly. "You would have been my official daughter too. If it weren't for what happened to Kopa."

Vitani nodded in agreement. "We would've ended up mates. You're right about that."

The two lionesses remained silent for several long, tense moments. The sun was now clearly over the horizon, and the Pridelands were getting brighter and brighter by the second. Nala nudged Vitani gently before speaking.

"Come on. Let's go back into the den. Simba, Kiara, and Kovu are probably awake and worried sick about us. Typical."

Vitani let out her first genuine laugh since the "death" of Kopa and followed the queen back into the den, and into, for the first time in her entire life, an uncertain future.

**Well, that is going to be all I'm going to write for now! I know not much happened, but I felt this conversation between Vitani and Nala needed to happen. Also, all chapters will start with a small flashback about Kopa's life. As mentioned previously, please do not forget to leave me a review. Well, thanks for reading, and I'll try to have the next chapter up whenever I can. Take care!**

**-G-**


	3. Revealed Pasts and a Journey Home

**CasperJames: That's going to be explained in the flashback in this chapter.**

**Asaf: Kopa was hurt, so he really wasn't going anywhere. As for the part about Vitani, Vasili unnerved Kopa, and he wanted assurance that she would be okay.**

**Well, the time has come yet again for another update! I'd really like to thank LionLover23, CasperJames, Asaf, Warlord64, and my guest for reviewing the last chapter. When finished reading this chapter, I would really appreciate it if everyone would kindly leave me a review. Well, I think I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE MOUSE COMPANY. DON'T SUE ME, PLEASE!**

_Four Months Before the Assassination Attempt on Kopa…_

_In the cold, dry, and barren wasteland that was the Outlands, Vasili waited patiently for his client, who would be picking up several fresh legs from a male water buffalo._

_His blue eyes scanned the surrounding areas, checking for any sign of life._

"_No luck so far boss?"_

_Vasili turned around to see Roscoe padding towards him, the lion's brown mane flying in the wind. Vasili sighed, and responded in his characteristic Russian accent._

"_No. No client yet. I hope me not stood up."_

_Roscoe nodded before smiling evilly. "Even if she did, you shouldn't worry about it. You still have the lionesses in the harem."_

_Vasili grinned, his teeth pure white, in realization of this fact. "You are correct. Vasili have many women. All are love him!"_

_Roscoe was about to respond when a moving shape appeared in the distance, slowly heading in their direction. Vasili smiled when he saw the shape's blood-red eyes._

"_That would be Zira."_

_Roscoe gave him a puzzled look. "Is she your client?"_

_Vasili snarled in response. "No, she's my majordomo, YES SHE IS MY CLIENT!"_

_Roscoe backed away in fear, and Vasili turned to face Zira, who was now standing only a few yards away from him._

"_Ah, Zira. It good to see you."_

_The psychotic lioness narrowed her eyes in response. "Cut the formalities Boris, let's just get down to business."_

_Vasili nodded in understanding. "Indeed." He padded over to the three legs of buffalo meat and began to pat them gently with his paw._

"_I have the buffalo that you requested."_

_Zira rolled her eyes. "No s*** Sherlock, now hand it over! I have already promised you Vitani once she reaches adulthood!"_

_Vasili then grinned. "I don't know. Hunters work very hard to get this meat. I may need extra payment." _

_The crime boss then nodded to Roscoe, who immediately pounced on Zira, hitting her hard on her head with his paw, knocking the red-eyed lioness unconscious. The henchman then began to drag Zira towards a nearby cave, with a grinning Vasili following closely behind…_

**-TLK-**

"Good Afternoon Timon!"

Timon grimaced before turning around to give the young brown-eyed lioness a mock smile. "Hello there, _Princess_!"

He grumbled about finding Pumbaa before stomping away in a huff. Kovu walked up beside Kiara, a puzzled expression planted upon his face.

"What's his problem?"

Kiara shrugged in response. "I don't know. He's been acting like this all day."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Maybe the battle yesterday depleted the grub population and it pissed him off."

Kiara began to giggle, and Kovu looked deeply into her eyes, a look of puppy love on his face. To Kovu, Kiara's laugh was the most beautiful, most fulfilling, and most joyful sound that he had ever heard, or ever would hear. Ever since they had been reunited, and she had introduced him to fun, he had always tried to elicit that sound from her.

Kiara stopped laughing and nuzzled Kovu deeply, an affection that he immediately returned.

"I love you Kovu."

The former assassin smiled at Kiara, his red colored scar gleaming in the midday sunshine. "I love you too Kiara."

From a distance, Vitani watched the two lovebirds, pangs of loss and slight jealousy coursing through her body. The conversation with Nala that sunrise had helped, but the hole in her heart was as wide and deep as ever. She sighed and shook her head, deciding to take a quick drink from the water hole.

Meanwhile, back inside the den, Simba and Nala were flushed with concern for their meerkat friend.

"I don't know Nal', he's been acting incredibly odd for the entire day. It's like a switch flicked or something."

Nala nodded in agreement. "I've noticed it too. Maybe he's homesick or something else of that nature."

"But isn't this his home?"

Nala smiled. "I meant the jungle."

Simba's eyes widened in realization, and Timon, with Pumbaa following closely behind, chose this time to enter the den.

"So were the two of you talking about me?"

Simba nodded and Nala chose this opportunity to utilize her diplomatic skills. "Yes, actually. No offense intended, but Timon, you have really been giving everybody an attitude today. Simba and I were wondering if an extended visit to the jungle would help you out at all."

The meerkat and the warthog suddenly burst into tears, their inner immaturity shining through. Simba rolled his eyes while Nala buried her face into her paws. After several more minutes of this constant weeping, Timon finally composed himself enough to speak.

"Nala, you're right about everything. I have been acting like a jerk to all of you, and yes, I do miss the jungle. Pumbaa does too."

The warthog nodded in agreement, and Simba smiled at his two old friends. "Well, the two of you are more than welcome to take a vacation."

Timon ran up to Simba and began to shake the lion's paw furiously. "Oh, thank you so much! This will help a lot!"

The king grinned, and Timon let go of his paw, and he led the warthog out of the den. As they were walking out, Nala shouted out to them.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Kiara!"

Timon waved back. "We won't!"

**Well, that is going to be all for now! I know not much happened again, but Timon and Pumbaa didn't really fit into my master plan, so sorry if I offended any of their fans. Don't worry though, things will begin to pick up pace in the next update. As mentioned previously, do not forget to leave me a review! Thanks for reading, and I will see all of y'all next time!**


	4. Peril of Stones

**Warlord64: Because she is a crazy psychopath with no respect for life.**

**Guest: I totally agree with you on that one.**

**Asaf: Well, we'll just have to see won't we? ;)**

**Well, I am back and with another update to boot! I'd like to thank everybody listed above for reviewing the last chapter. When finished reading, please kindly leave me a review. Well, I think that I have done quite enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Timon and Pumbaa approached the border to the Outlands, looking at the wasteland expanse in front of them with contempt in their eyes.

"I'm telling ya Pumbaa, a dump is what this place is! There is nothing but termites in this nuclear fallout zone! This stinks!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Timon groaned in annoyance, before slapping his hand on to his face. The duo crossed the obvious border and slowly began to trek into the Outlands, unsure of what they were about to face.

The two had not been in the Outlands for very long when they began to feel like they were being watched.

"Pumbaa, you think we're all alone here? I've got this feeling that we aren't…"

The warthog shrugged in response. "I don't know."

Timon shrugged as well, and the two were about to continue their journey when a massive male lion leaped in front of them.

Timon and Pumbaa both shrieked in terror and then began to hug one another tightly.

The lion stepped into greater light, revealing that he had a brown-red mane, which was the very same color as his eyes. His fur had pure gold coloring, and his legs, chest, and face were covered in bright red scars.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, but the two of you need to get out of here now! No time to explain!"

That was then when another voice rang out over the desolate wasteland. "Stone, is that your voice that I'm hearing?"

"Stone" turned back to the meerkat and warthog and whispered through gritted teeth. "If the two of you want to get out of here alive, you have to go NOW!"

The legendary duo turned tail and began to flee in the other direction. Stone let out a massive sigh of relief. He turned around, and found that his employer was standing right in front of him, a look of contempt on his face.

"Oh, uh, hi Vasili. I take it that you saw that…"

The black-maned lion rolled his eyes. "Every single second. I only had Roscoe call you to test your response. If I remember correctly, this is not first time I catch you saving food."

"Vasili, you have to understand, those two were-"

"I NO GIVE SHIT WHO THEY WERE! THEY ARE PREY! PREY IS BUSINESS! NO PREY GOOD UNLESS PREY DEAD! PREY MUST BE DEAD! YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Stone kicked the lifeless dirt of the Outlands with a single, scarred paw. "I understand Vasili. Can I go about my day now?"

The crime boss narrowed his eyes in response. "No. No you no go about day yet. I add scar to collection, and then you hunt and no stop till you bring me three dead prey."

Stone shut his eyes and recoiled in fear as Vasili came closer. Vasili unsheathed his claws, and swiped, drawing blood from Stone's unscarred left shoulder. The younger male screamed in severe pain as Vasili spat at him angrily.

"You learn lesson now. Be good hunter, and I may leave your little girlfriend alone."

The master of crime turned around and grinned, reveling in Stone's pain, pain that he had been the cause of.

As Vasili walked off deeper into the Outlands, Stone continued to moan in pain while inspecting the wound that he had just been given. He muttered to himself, a mix of disgust, shame, and anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah, that is going to scar."

The young lion began to lick his wound, finding the taste of his blood on his own tongue quite unappealing, but it was a task that he willingly did, nonetheless.

"Vasili get his claws on you again?"

Stone turned to his right to see an older lioness padding slowly towards him. He sighed sadly.

"Yeah, Clarissa, he did. It's not too bad though."

The green eyes of the lioness shone brightly as she nodded in understanding, her grey fur bristling in the light breeze that was sweeping through the Outlands.

"Stone, why do you stay with him? You know that Vasili is no good, and that you could probably fare so much better somewhere else!"

Stone sighed again in response. "Clarissa, the reason I serve him is simple. It's a cruel, brutal way of protecting my family. At least here, I can keep an eye on him."

The older lioness sagged her shoulders. "Stone, when Vasili kidnapped me as a cub and threw me into his harem, I thought that there was no good left in this world. I thought that every lion was cruel and murderous. You've proved me wrong, Stone. You're a good lion. I just feel like that you deserve a better life than the one you are living."

Stone nodded in understanding before smiling. "Thank you Clarissa. You've been like a mother to me since I came here." The young lion then scanned their immediate surroundings before speaking again. "You should probably head back to the harem before Vasili catches you."

Clarissa shrugged. "He doesn't care anymore. I'm too old for the…services…that he requires the others to give. I can roam freely now."

"Then why do you stay?"

"I have nowhere else to go. Stone, both of us know that you have a family out there. You need to go back to them!"

Stone scratched at his red-brown mane before sighing. "I'll think about it."

Clarissa smiled at him in response. "Good. Come on. Let's head back to base."

Stone returned the smile and began to follow the older lioness back in the direction of the base that had changed the lives of so many animals.

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now! As mentioned previously, please do not forget to leave me a review! I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I can. Until the next time, take care and thank y'all very much for reading!**

**-G-**


	5. An Escape of Sacrifices

**CasperJames: Agreed. I'll try to start doing that.**

**Warlord64: No problem, and I am very glad that you liked it!**

**Guest: Never approach Vasili when he is pissed. That is survival skill right there.**

**almondbutter: Thanks; I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Well, the time has come for another update! Thanks to all that are listed above for reviewing the last chapter! When you are finished reading, please do not forget to leave me a review. Well, I think that I have done enough blabbing, so without any further ado, here is the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

In the Outlands, Vasili's entire business was gathered together in the massive cave that served as their temporary Outland base. They had been there since Simba had passed his famous hunting law, as they knew business would be ripe.

Vasili sat on a makeshift throne of several combined stones in the back of cave, away from the burning light of the Outland sun.

Two lionesses each held a large green leaf, and were fanning Vasili in order to keep him cool. Vektor and Roscoe lay down at Vasili's paws, like hounds lying at the feet of their master.

The lionesses of the harem were spread out in a large circle, enclosing Vasili in his little home inside a home. Clarissa lay at the fringes of this circle, the older lioness doing as much as she possibly could to stay far way from Vasili.

Stone and the other hunters lay at the fringes of the cave, almost on the outside, fed just enough of their catch in order to remain submissive to Vasili's will.

The cave was quiet for the most part, with no sound besides quiet, personal conversations between employees. Any actions in the room stopped when their black-maned leader began to speak in his characteristic accent, his voice loud, proud, and authoritative.

"Listen, my children. There is hunter here that disobey orders and try to flee with some of best beat."

At that moment, two lions a third lion into the room, and violently threw him in front of Vasili, the lion landing on his face, and not on his paws. The lion looked up, revealing a brown mane with read streaks of blood mixed inside. His entire body was covered in his scarlet blood, and his face was covered in scars from many battles past.

Vasili smacked his lips quickly before shaking his head, his gaze showing a mock pity for the lion in front of him.

"Oh Gother, where did you go wrong? For so long, you were the very best of my hunters, but you decided to betray me. So, what you give me in exchange for sparing your traitorous life?"

The lion known as Gother narrowed his golden eyes, and then spat at Vasili, his saliva mixing with blood. He then began to speak, and his voice was rough, angry, and gravelly.

"There are two types of lions that I do not negotiate with; terrorists and assholes. Vasili, I think that you fit very well in both of those categories. Go to hell, bitch!"

Vasili began to chuckle at his former hunter's accusations. His face grew serious, and he then narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it seems you are going to die."

Gother held his head up high, and then spoke, mocking Vasili's accent. "Jes."

Vasili roared, unsheathing his claws in preparation to kill Gother, but he hesitated, looking in the direction of Stone.

"No. I will not kill you myself. I no want to get my claws dirty." The Russian-born lion then stared directly into Stone's eyes, blue and brown-red meeting in a supreme clash of wills.

"Stone. I want you to kill him."

Both Stone and Clarissa gasped in a combination of shock and horror. Stone gulped as he spoke, his voice quivering. "V-Vasili, you can't ask me to do that-"

"I CAN AND I WILL ASK YOU TO DO THAT! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? I KNOW THAT YOU DID NOT HUNT THOSE THREE ANIMALS LIKE I ASKED YOU TO! YOU PROVE LOYALTY NOW! KILL THAT LION!"

Stone's eyes narrowed into a defiant glare, and he brushed his red-brown mane absentmindedly.

"And if I don't?"

Vasili smirked evilly. "Then Clarissa dies. It is as simple as that."

Clarissa gave stone a pleading look before speaking, tears forming in her emerald green orbs.

"Stone, do not do it. Run. Run now. Now is the time! I will be okay, just run!"

Stone sighed. "Clarissa, I can't just leave you here like this! Do you understand? If I run, you are going to die!"

Clarissa smirked. "I'm perfectly aware of that fact." Her amusement evaporated and her face became somber and sad. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Take care of yourself…Kopa."

The young lion nodded, and the Gother began to speak again. "Kid, one thing I've learned is that you always listen to the woman. Go." He turned to Clarissa and smiled, a smile she returned. "I'll do my best to protect my sister."

Stone, now revealed to be Kopa, nodded before dashing off in the direction of the place that he had originally been intended to rule.

Vasili turned to the two siblings and chuckled darkly. "How heroic of you two. Sacrificing yourselves for Stone."

Clarissa narrowed her eyes. "My brother and I will not go down without a fight!"

Vasili sighed in annoyance. "So be it."

The crime boss motioned to his two main henchmen, who quickly advanced towards the two siblings. Neither Gother nor Clarissa was easy prey, but the sheer force of Vektor and Roscoe easily overpowered them.

As Kopa ran further from the base, the screams of Clarissa and Gother punctured his eardrums, ripping a piece of his soul right out of his scarred body.

The young lion collapsed on to the parched soil, slamming his paws against his ears in a fruitless attempt to block out the horrifying screams. The screams continued for several minutes, slowly getting softer and softer. Eventually, they were extinguished from the Outland night.

The silence that immediately followed was sad and powerful. Kopa tried to block out thoughts of the bloody corpses of Clarissa and Gother, left disrespected, abused, and neglected in the middle of Vasili's cave.

Vasili. The lion was enemy number one for Kopa now. To the former prince, Zira was Mufasa in comparison to Vasili.

The young, red-brown maned lion staggered across the boundary between the dry, desolate Outlands and the rich, lush, and visually stunning landscape that was the Pridelands.

Unfortunately, young Kopa was far too exhausted to truly appreciate the beauty of the lands that he had once upon a time been destined to rule. He slowly stumbled to the first tree that he could make out, a large date palm right near the edge of the gorge that had changed his life for all eternity.

Kopa collapsed in front of the tree, his red-brown mane spreading to all sides and angles once it made contact with the tree's bark.

His red-brown eyes fluttered slightly before they finally closed, causing Kopa to quickly spiral out of consciousness.

The scarred prince slept as a large cloud covered the waxing gibbous moon, causing almost all-remaining light to evaporate from the plains of the African Savannah.

As Kopa slept, the lion began to dream, and in his dreams, there was one name that stood out above all of the rest.

_Vitani…_

**Well, that is going to be all that I am going to write for now! I hope you all enjoyed it, and as mentioned previously, please do not forget to leave me a review. I will try to have the next chapter posted whenever I possibly can. Until next time, take care and thank y'all for reading. Take care!**

**-G-**


End file.
